Being There
by cpax
Summary: This is my take on what would have happened if Jacob had gotten what he wanted when he wanted it. Mostly from Jacob's point of view.


Jake POV

* * *

><p>I was driving along in this <em>beautiful<em> Aston Martin Vanquish, and rehearsing the plan in my mind. Step One: drive the car and enjoy it as much as possible. Step Two: Crash the car as brutally as possible and run back as fast as I could to check on Bella.

But before I did all that, I needed to be around people.

First, I went to a park. There were always lots of people in a park, right?

When I got to the park, I started looking for something. I wasn't entirely sure what, though. Maybe I _was _desperate to fall in love, imprint, get over Bella, whatever. Perhaps I _needed _to.

After searching for the majority of the afternoon, I trudged back to the car, defeated. While I slumped dejectedly against the bloodsucker's car, I realized I wouldn't just find _her_ when I felt like it. She would come along sometime or another, I just had to be patient. I'm not good at patient.

"Um, hello? You, with the stolen car?" A voice jolted me out of my gloomy reverie. "It isn't stolen, it's borrowed." I snapped at her in a voice that made me sound like I had just been crying. Totally embarrassing.

"Sorry, but the Vanquish is such a gorgeous car, and it's so expensive and you don't really look like the type…" She trailed off; evidently worried I would be offended. She needn't have bothered. I was lost in my own world of self- pity. "Um, I'm Lizzie."

"Jacob." I said shortly.

"Anyway…" Lizzie continued uneasily, "Nice meeting you."

"Bye," I grunted, looking at Lizzie's eyes for the first time. Oh gawwd…those eyes were the most beautiful eyes that ever existed, that ever will exist.

She must have noticed my gawking, so she said "bye" very quietly and started walking away.

No! I can't be away from those eyes.

"Wait!" I shouted after her. She turned around. "Do you want to go for a drive?" I asked, so hopeful.

Lizzie grinned, obviously pleased to have heard something civil from me.

"You bet!" She exclaimed. "How does it drive?

" Better than anything you've ever seen," I replied eagerly.

"Let's go then."

"Let's go," I agreed enthusiastically. We both hopped in the car, Lizzie noticed how far back my seat was, to accommodate my long legs. "They really don't make these cars big enough, do they?" She asked. "Not on your life!" I laughed.

I eased my foot onto the gas pedal and the car slid smoothly forward, slowly, fast, faster, perfect. Lizzie laughed, "This is amazing!"

_I was making Lizzie happy._ My life could not get any better at this point. "So, do you live here in Seattle?" I asked.

"Nope," she replied. I live in Forks, it's a really small town about two hours from here." Unknown to Lizzie, fireworks of celebration were going off in my head. "I just came to Seattle to do some shopping."

"Well, I live really close to Forks, and I'm always visiting a friend, she's going through a pretty hard time right now, and she _seems_ to enjoy my company." I said, maybe, just maybe, she didn't have a boyfriend.

"We should get together sometime?" Lizzie said, making it a question. "Definitely," I agreed eagerly. "Cool," She grinned. After that, we lapsed into silence.

"Hey, um, do you have a ride home or would you like me to drive you?" I asked as we approached the park again.

"I have my own car, but right now I wish I didn't," She said wistfully. As I pulled up to the park, on impulse, I said "D'you want to go out sometime?"

"Sure." She answered, looking a bit surprised. "How's Saturday?"

"Saturday's great," I said, feeling elated. "Where do you want to go?"

"How about the Lodge? It's not that original, but I really like their burgers."

"The Lodge sounds great! How about I pick you up at six?"

"Sure." Lizzie smiled. "See you then." She gave me her number and waved goodbye.

Smiling, I got into the car. Being alone suddenly reminded me about Bella. Without wasting another second I stomped on the accelerator, speeding out of Seattle. Within two hours, I was driving up the bloodsuckers' driveway and reluctantly parking the Vanquish in their garage. As I was climbing out of the car, I heard a bloodcurdling scream from upstairs.

I had heard that scream before.

It was Bella's


End file.
